2003
by Tora Lynn
Summary: In 1992-2000 she is born and bored. In 2000-2003, she has terrible secret is forced upon her. 2004, Mello, is, well... Mello. MelloxOC and her life and Whammys. M for slight language and later subjects/themes.


****A/N: Okay, I wrote this like... a year and a half ago. I just found the document on my computer so I decided to upload it to see if anyone wanted to read it. It is _** completely** _unedited (since when I originally wrote it at least) so I apologize for the total crap. On the slight chance that anyone is curious or interested about the story but thinks that the writing absolutely SUCKS feel free to tell me and I'd be more than willing to re-write it for you. I'm pretty much just uploading this as an experiment to see if anyone will read it so if you could it would be great if you could spend a few seconds giving me a little bit of feedback and at least explain WHY it sucks. And yea, for the record, everything that's written in bold was written last year as well and it was so damn retarded that I had to leave it. Obviously you can ignore it if you want, I honestly don't care. I'd be the first to admit that it's stupid as hell.

Anyways, an advanced thank you for anyone who reads this, if anyone does to begin with~

From this point on everything below this line is part of the "original" story

**Chapter 1: Without Love (Febuary)**

**(Dun worry, you'll be spared of the 'important' rant until the end of the chapter. Now it's just time for random talking, and hopefully an O.K series? Hehehe -w-) **

**Why, hello there, my darlings!~ How are you on this fine, magnificent day? Good, good to hear, unless of course, you have had a **_**bad**_** day. In that case, wonderful!**

**Tora Lynn: Okay, Undertaker, cut the crap… **(For those who don't know, Undertaker is a character from Black Butler, (or Kuroshitsuji,) whom I just so happen to be writing a story about right now. It'll be up eventually ^_^)

**Undertaker: And hello to you too, dearie! How are-**

**Tora: *Covers mouth before he takes up more of your time* Hum hum, anyways…. Anyways, and who is it that we have here?**

**Undertaker: If sheems ike a blond male spfishamense.**

**Tora: *Lets go of him* A what?**

**Undertaker: BLOND MALE SPECIMEN! *Starts cracking up for no reason***

**Tora: … alrighty then, Mello, would you please say hello to what might possibly be the nicest people on Earth! They just might possibly be reading my story -;A;- (lol) I is so happy…**

**Mello: No, do it yourself, and their all probably complete retards for clicking that stupid link.**

**Tora: Mello!**

**Lyala (main character of this series): Mello, what the hell did you do this time?**

**Tora: Ohhh, shit… the first chapter hasn't already started and I've got the main characters fighting, have restrained someone that I love, and probably have made half of the readers hate me… someone please just kill me… (Either that, or I'll leave before you guys seriously start hating me… Tell me if I should do the intro message things in the beginning and end, please!)**

**Mello & Lyala: Kill?**

**Undertaker: Body? Oh, Bonnie! *comes to hug* (total inside joke)**

**Me: Ah SHITTTTTT!~ *runs away from psychos'***

**Anyways…..**

**DISCLAMER: I, in no way at all, own Death Note, the plot(s) or characters from the original series. I do, however, own the series written below, and some of the characters mentioned, such as Lyala, Robert, Suzie,** **Mary **(whom nobody cares about)**, and Amber. Others will be added as they come. Thank you for reading! **

Real Name: Liella Reeds (Lie-ella)

Alias: Lyala (Lie-la)

I've been here for almost a year now. It's a nice place. Actually, I really like it. The other orphanage's I was in in America were too crowded, and because of that you were either sent off to different foster parents on almost a daily basis so that you wouldn't get in the way, or because the center was small enough to take turns giving the kids some time alone with a family that, with any hope at all, would soon one day be theirs. Or at least, to spend time with a family that would hopefully be like theirs. Because of that I moved around a lot, and that got me into some pretty sticky positions from time to time. I guess I wasn't as lucky, though. My first two sets of foster parents already had adopted some kids, and like many, they were so messed up from the whole no-family experience that they had turned into slight problem children, and my third was a young married couple who apparently weren't ready to take care of kids. Either that, or couldn't financially take care for one. That's okay, though, I liked them either way, and am actually kinda sad that it never worked out. My other two, well, it's a totally different story, and I guess we can get back to that later. The point is that somebody eventually were able to track down some family in England after my parent's separated, so that's why I'm here.

To get into more specifics', my mom and dad had – or I guess have, I have no clue anymore – been on the rocks for some time. I always thought that it started when I was around eight, but kids in my mind seem to be blind to bad things until they either see or experience it for themselves, so it probably had been going on for some time before. Anyways, my dad was into something, either drugs or alcohol, I guess, and my mom had stress issues, hated work more than my father or anyone else could imagine, and had the tendency to cheat. If he would come home drunk late one night and would find her sprawled out on the couch after a romp with the neighbor's gardener, he would hit her, and that's that. Not really, but who cares after four years? That's almost a third of my lifetime.

My mom's boss was a kind old man though, and started making some phone calls'. They ended up unwillingly talking to some consolers', got divorced – I think – and we got separated by a judge who thought that neither were fit to take care of me. Figures… On top of that, none of my aunts or uncles were able or wanted to take me, so here I am at Whammy's.

I took a break from my book and watched some of the kids play soccer. A tall blond – Mello, I think – kept kicking people in the shins to get the ball, and he friend Matt – the pale red-head with an odd fashion sense – was playing some sort of video game under the shade of a thick tree. One of my few friends, Amber, was playing with one of the younger kids at the swing set across the yard, so I quickly put my very abused copy of _Mars _into my book bag and ran after her, barely avoiding a fractured shin from the other kids.

"Watch it!" Mello called rudely. _Take your own advice_ I chuckled.

"Hey Layla, what's up?" Amber asked when I eventually reached her, surprisingly unharmed.

"Nothing," I smiled and leaned against the metal swing poll to watch her with the new girl before I got around to talking.

"So what's your name, sweetie? How long have you been here?"

"S-Suzie," the little girl answered after wrapping a blanket around her and pulling out her thumb. "You?" Amber and I couldn't help but laugh a little, and she shot me a warm smile before yelling for me to watch out. The last think I remembered was that one of my foster siblings name was Suzie before I blacked out.

"Ow, what the hell?" I asked as soon as the world began to get bright again. Somebody kept pulling at my arm, and my head was throbbing like no other.

"You can open your eyes now," somebody laughed. Everything was so foggy that I didn't know if I should be offended or not.

"Why?" I asked stupidly as I sat up and looked at the five people in my face. Once Mello saw that I was up be turned away and started continuing with his game. My other best friend – Robert – who had been playing with him wasn't so keen.

"Where are you going? You just kicked her in the head!" _Really?_ That explained a lot.

"Yea, he did," Amber answered my unasked question before I could get around to it, "apparently you get extra points for kicking a field goal through someone's head in this game."

In the middle of his conversation with Mello, Robert yelled 'Wrong game!' over his shoulder.

"Well, it hurts either way… Do you mind helping me get ice?" I winced as I tried standing and looked into the suns. Though it always seemed to be cloudy in England, I really wondered if the sun filtering through the clouds somehow made it stronger or more painful on the eyes. Either that, or my perfect 20/20 vision was starting to get lame from all of the bookwork, or lack of light, or something.

"Sure," she replied, making Suzie get off of her lap as she helped me up." I laughed halfway across the field and almost convinced that getting hit just a little made me delusional, and I explained that to Amber and the little girl.

"That doesn't make since," the 13-year-old said, confused, "you only forgot your bag, your not hallucinating…"

"Just go get it for me while I get some aspirin," I said, shoving her into her Robert, who fell into red-faced Mello, who shoved him back twice as hard, making two people land on me.

"Ow! That's my leg! Get off, damn it, get OFF!" I screamed as they scattered and rolled over my now broken leg.

"It's your fault!" Mello yelled to Amber. She looked shocked, her face went red, her hand's kept either fluttering around her face or shook, and it looked like she was about to cry.

"God, Layla, I'm so sorry!" she cried and tried to help me up.

"It's not your fault, I pushed you, now DAMNIT! Robert get your ass over here and help me!" I yelled before he started randomly hitting the blond.

"What?" he asked annoyed before he looked down at my mangled leg. Ah, what short attention spans fifteen year old boys have… And to think that men rule almost every country. He almost instantly got serious, though, and crouched down worriedly at my side. "Geez, I don't think I can carry you, Layla. It's not that you're heavy, only…"

"That he's weak," Mello muttered not to quietly to himself. Before the two could piss each other off any more Matt showed up behind his friend and suggested that he should carry me instead.

"What? Why should I?" Mello took his never ending anger out of Matt, who barely looked up from the screen to meet his friends eyes.

"Just a suggestion."

"Or you could call Watari or someone." I tried, but was ignored.

"Well she can get inside some other way."

"Um, I think my leg's starting to go numb with pain, in a bad way."

"How exactly do you propose she does that?" Robert cut in.

"Um, Amber…?" I whispered. She was too freaked out to notice. "… Suzie?" I couldn't help but call out for my last resource. Nada. Pulling in as much breath as I could, I let out a scream that I reserved for a select few men and called the rest of the kid's attention. Apparently they were so used to Mello causing a commotion to bother noticing me withering in pain. Thankfully they shut up.

"Thanks," I growled sarcastically, "now as I said, either someone go and get Whammy, or either Matt, Mello, and Robert team up to get me in there," _seeing how your fighting petrified poor Amber_, I cut off as I glared at the three, but mostly at my friend and the blond idiot. For some reason I had the feeling that if he were in a different situation, he would have been rolling his eyes.

"Don't look at me," he said, trying to walk off. Matt sighed, and either saved his game really fast or just shoved it in his pocket before he grabbed onto his collar and almost forced him to the ground.

"You did it, and he's her friend. Have fun." What a sick sense of humor.

"Damnit," Mello muttered as he went to pick up my legs, possibly thinking that it would be nicer than having a strange man being so close to a girl's face. No matter what their age. Sadly, I don't think the word 'gentle' was in his dictionary.

"Fuck!" I hissed and tried moving my leg back, only causing more pain.

"Crap, sorry! Here, trade places," He apologized, and switched places with Robert.

"Now you get to see my pretty face!" My friend teased as he tried to cheer me up. I couldn't help but smirk.

"My hero," I said cheesily as the two dangled me through the French doors. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mello look away in annoyance, probably thinking something like _stupid cheeky little eleven year old, blaming making me do all of this work _before he tripped on the door jam, almost dropped me, and joined me in streaming out so many profanities it literally made one of the orphanage's assistant's – Mary – running.

"Layla, Mello, what is – oh my, what happened?" Robert cut off Mello before he could give his side of the story while they ocwardly carried me into one of the empty instructional rooms to find a wheelchair. Once they found one, Mary helped mostly Robert lower me into the chair, probably not trusting Mello to touch me after what happened.

"Don't leave!" she yelled after him when he turned his back to her. "First you kick the girl, then you break her leg, and just leave?"

"I already told you, I didn't kick her, and the others fell on her. It has nothing to do with me!" She looked expectedly at Robert and I for an answer, and before the boy could get pissed off any more I more or less jumped to his defense.

"He probably didn't kick me, though I don't know. Everyone was playing ball, though, so it was probably someone else who tripped him. And you tripped into Robert and Amber, didn't you?" I asked the slightly surprised boy.

"Yea," he started before Robert started bickering again. Mary had to cover her ears to think, and it looked like we both needed an aspirin. Eventually she sent Mello off to go find either Rodger or Mr. Whammy, and went off to get a phone in case one of the men forgot one to call the hospital, and to bring us both back some pills. It felt so good when they left I just laid my head back and tried to smile.

"Why so happy?" Robert huffed. "That stupid ass Mello just broke your leg and hit you in the face."

"Don't make stories up, and even if he did," I cut him off, "don't make a big deal about it. You're just going to accuse him of everything, so just let me talk to Whammy." Crap, apparently that didn't come out right, because his face got really red.

"No, Layla, you're just going to blame someone else or yourself, and nothing will get done! The frickin' idiot has it in for him! Who knows what else he's done before we got here?"

And here's where I would make a God reference, or beg him sweetly for something if I was _mentally capable to_.

"Okay, Robert, seriously not helping. Besides, you're the one who's accusing others. What the hell did I do? I don't want him to get mad, or for you to start pointing fingers at others for no reason, and here you go saying that he's probably hurt others before we 'got here', even though he may have only been in the orphanage an _hour _before us, and…" Our about-to-be-fight was broken up by the nicest man of the house, Whammy.

"Now now, what's wrong?" He laughed as he entered, knelt down, and removed the blanket someone had thrown over my twisted leg.

"An, um – _ow!_ – broken leg." I winced.

"And the reason is?" The evening went on like that for ages. Probably around twelve people asked me that question one way or another, whether they were kids or hospital workers, and to go along with the annoyance I had to go to the hospital, which apparently all of the other kids wanted to be a part of. Aren't little kids' supposed to be_ scared _of hospitals? On top of that, Whammy said that I could bring one person with me for company, but Rodger made Mello, and on top of that stay overnight, so that he could apparently apologize, or have time to feel bad or something. Though thankfully it was getting late into the evening that I actually had to talk to him. Just after my unnecessary head test someone wheeled me back into my room, where he was sitting on a plain plastic chair, reading one of my books from my bag. He didn't bother looking up, and as soon as the nurse finished wiggling my now temporary braced knee and giving me other either pointless or self explanatory information. Now all there was to do was wait until morning when the real doctor came back and could see about putting a cast on it, though I'm not sure if you could do that for a fractured knee and **the bone that your calf's attached to **without doing a almost full leg one.

"So what's the verdict?" he asked after dropping my book on the ground and looking around, bored.

"Look for yourself," I motioned to the x-ray above my bed.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt." He said as he kneeled on the bed to grab it.

"You think?" I grumbled as his weight shifted my body. He glared lamely at me.

"You don't have to be a smart ass, you know. I'm not here by choice."

"And you think I am?"

"You pushed your friend."

"You _shoved_ him back."

Oh, tonight was going to be fun… Which is funny, because I'm usually as quit and nice as an angel. I guess either pain, idiots, blond boys make me act differently. I told him that, and he didn't take it well.

"You know, depending on the doctor, you could end up with the cast for months. Don't test your luck." _Annoying, but entertain. _I smirked.

"That has got to be the worst threat that I've ever heard, I hope you know."

"And I hope you know I don't give a shit about what little girls say. Why don't you go to sleep or something?" he said while turning over in the chair and wrapping his thing jacket around him.

"You're not that much older than me… Don't act all high and mighty." He laughed.

"Says the little girl who thinks she's mature enough to read books with sex scenes." He threw a look over his shoulder.

"What book was that, anyways?" I asked innocently. He started cracking up.

"You seriously do? That's bad. Really, really bad." He choked.

"I'm glad I can amuse you," I smiled, and cranked my neck to see what was it was. _Mar's _volume three, and it looked like four was still in the bag. Speak might be in it, too, but he couldn't give me any grief about those books. I was just glad that it wasn't either volume nine or ten. Then that would really get him talking. "The end's way more interesting, though. I'll tell you that," I yawned before eventually going to sleep. If only I knew the little idiot had snuck a mini laptop with him in my bag, and ended up staying half the night finishing the series online.

**Tora Lynn: Oh my goodness it's DONNNNEEEEE! It took weeks ;_; and I was actually writing pretty fast for this series! Haha, it's the only one that I've really written more than one chapter for… Or really a chapter in general for-**

**Mello: God, will you please at least do your stupid rants as an Authors Note?**

**Tora: Nooo, but would you rather me write it in a DEATH Note, and mention a special Mehil Kheel in it instead?**

**Mello: *Pulls out a gun* Don't try threatening me, bitch!**

**Tora: Put that away… Oh look, Undertakie! *Glomps Undertaker***

**Undertaker: Why, hello again darling! What can I do for you this fine, wonderful evening! And was a certain someone just about to be turned into a CORPSE? I LOOOOVE corpses! So delectable X3**

**Me: *Randomly goes into laughing fit* Ha-haha-hahaha, y-you, HAHAHA, *ME!* You, you can, hahaha! And of 'course not, hahahahaha…. :') [Yea, if you got that then I officially love you]**

**Undertaker: *Joins in* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! :D *Undertaker swivel dance***

**Mello: What the hell…?**

**Matt: Mello, have you been on the drug's agai-**

**Mello: Matt, how many times to I have to tell you? I don't do fucking drugs! I get everything I need from chocolate.**

**Tora: *Chuckling* My my, what would Lyala say?**

**Mello: SILENTIO, OLD WOMAN! *Shoots* D: (He's older than me o_o by eons)**

**A/N: Wow, I think I've just been killed…. Anyways, as I was sayingggg!~ :D Thank you very, very very very very VERY much for reading this. It means so much, I could just cry… Or at least I would if I were the least bit sentimental ^_^' So, please please please tell me what you think, if you would like something changed, for a character to be in it more or in general, etc! And I implore you to beg you for change! Just please, if you do, do it nicely. I would really rather not get depressed and want to stop writing. It's fun. It makes me happy. I think I might be sick… Undertakie help me!**

**(Undertaker: I fix dead bodies, not you!)**

**Mentally Tora: Damn.**

**Anyways, thank you again! (I swear that's like the 10****th**** time) and the chapters should be coming out ****every few weeks. I'll try to write a few ahead, though it might take a few days of juggling getting bored from hard core editing and laid back writing to finish a chapter. And I don't edit beforehand. I have no clue why I'm telling you this anyways.**

**THANK YOU AGAIN! I'LL SHUDDUP NOW. LOVE'S YASSSSS!~ :D 3 :3**

Any now everything below this line was written when this was uploaded, not when the story was originally written.

Alright, thank you guys for reading. If you didn't read the little blab in the biggining it pretty much says that the story was written like a year and a half years ago and hasn't been edited since then, blah de blah de blah and that I'm uploading this as an experiment to see if anyone would read it. Please r&r to tell me how bad it is! There's always room for improvement~

-Minogirl01/ToraLynn


End file.
